1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bio-nanotechnology and, particularly, to a method of synthesizing hesperetin non-metal nanoparticles for use in antioxidant therapy to treat lead-induced stress in mammals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lead is a major human health hazard and a confirmed multi-target toxicant with effects on the gastrointestinal, haematopoietic, cardiovascular, nervous, immune, reproductive and excretory systems. Lead indirectly contributes to oxidative stress. Biological compounds with antioxidant properties contribute to protection of cells and tissues against deleterious effects of reactive oxygen species (ROS). Moreover, lead inhibits the activities of the antioxidant defense system, including superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase (CAT), and glutathione peroxidase (GSH-Px), as well as reduction of glutathione (GSH), which will increase the susceptibility of cells to free radical-induced toxicity. Metallothioneins (MT) are cysteine-rich, metal-binding proteins that are readily induced by various physiologic and toxicologic stimuli. It is generally accepted that MT is an important defense against the detoxification of non-essential metals. Susceptibility to lead toxicity increases in animals that are unable to synthesize metallothionein. Furthermore, it is suggested that one of the basic mechanisms involved in metal-induced toxicity is via the increased level of lipid peroxidation (LP) resulting in variation of homeostasis including but not limited to the lipid profile.
Nanoparticles are particularly useful in drug delivery for water-insoluble compounds, e.g., cyclosporine A and coenzyme Q10, because the size of nanoparticles (less than 100 nm) can increase absorption and bioavailability of the delivered drug.
Thus, a method of producing eco-friendly non-metal nanoparticles for treating lead induced oxidative stress in an organism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.